The Higher Powers
by some fucking random guy
Summary: May be taken down soon. Just here incase you wanna see it for some reason. Up for adoption if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**just a warning, i have not seen the SAO series in forever, and have not read manga. this being said, i will not follow the canon version too closely, and things will not happen in order. i** _ **could**_ **say i'm adding my own twist to things (there will be twists of my own though!), but i don't want to lie to you guys. so, without further ado, i present to you my take on a pjo/SAO fic.**

 *************************WARNING**************************

 **IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THE FOLLOWING FIC, READ PERCY JACKSON, RISE OF THE PRIMORDIALS ON MY PROFILE. THE GRAMMAR AND QUALITY ARE LOW AT FIRST BUT GETS BETTER, IF YOU CANNOT STAND IT THIS IS THE SUMMARY: PERCY ESSENTIALLY TURNS INTO CHAOS, AND HAS A COUNTRY AND A BAND OF BADASS IMMORTALS AT HIS DISPOSAL, THERE ARE MANY THINGS YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND, BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING.**

 **now, the real start.**

percy smiled sadly as he observed kirigaya suguha facing off against someone two years older than her in kendo. the smile was because over the years he had come to like the girl, he knew the tragedy that was going to be taking place here and had familiarised himself with the hero's little 'sister'. he had been posing here as a transfer student for a few years, and he and suguha, or 'sugu' as he and kazuto liked to call her, had immediately become friends.

the relationship between kazuto and him was awkward, to say the least. the extent of their friendship was exchanging forced smiles, the extent of their conversation being small talk at the very most, just for the benefit of sugu, and the extent of their real conversations, when sugu wasn't around, was kazuto threatening to harm him in every way possible if he hurt sugu.

without using his powers he really couldn't see how sugu saw him though, (he had made a rule not to use his powers in the school, for the last few years, and had actually turned himself mortal, never to return or to affect this universe if he died) whether as just a friend, a brother figure or a crush.

he shrugged that off for now, he would need to explain who, well, i guess the proper term would be what, he winced at that, he was. the sad part is that today everything might come crumbling down. today was november 22nd, the day 50,000 people would be trapped in a death game. one of those being her brother. he sighed, he had come to simply adore the girl in the past few years, and knew he couldn't bear to see her in pain. he was planning to offer to get _her_ in the game, and assure her kazuto would live.

he had split his essence and often spent all the time in the beta, and while he could just implant memories in the minds of beta testers that he was there he would rather not trick the 1,000 players. _especially_ if he had a chance of falling for one of those. or _more_ than one. he wouldn't force himself on anyone, obviously, or go after them. he would play the game and help them out, and hopefully they would do the rest of the work.

he was at the back of the bleachers. since the kendo club was all girls it was often men came there to watch the kendo, but for other reasons. the kendo club didn't exactly know him and had a reputation for hitting _hard_ with sticks. yeah, he'd much rather sit in the back.

he noticed sugu get in a fight with one of the members he had pegged as the captain, and a hot-head at that. he grumbled to himself about sugu always getting in fights as he leisurely walked down the stairs of the bleachers. he growled faintly as he heard the captain calling her 'lazy'. he would've kicked her ass had he not been in a school.

"leave her alone" i said, making an entrance from the bleachers. the captain snapped her eyes over to me and snarled.

"this is none of your concern!" she snapped

i rolled my eyes "then i'll make it my concern." i said, staring her straight in the eyes.

"percy" suguha tried warning me.

i waved her off. the captain scoffed "she was slacking off during practice! how does she expect us to win if she keeps slacking off!" she growled. "now beat it!" she yelled at me.

"how about a wager then?" i suggested, completely calm despite wanting to throw her in my dungeons for talking to sugu that way.

she raised an eyebrow then laughed. "fine, me and you on the matt right now!" she yelled at me.

as she turned around to go to the fighting matt sugu grabbed my arm "what are you thinking! she's the best fighter in the country other than kazuto! and he uses dual wield! plus i've never seen you pick up a sword in your life!" she warned me.

i flashed her my signature smirk. "i'll be fine, trust me. and kazuto hasn't picked up his swords since i've been here." i told her.

"you can't compare yourself to him!" she rebutted.

i smiled "watch me" i said, before she could protest i walked up to the matt and grabbed one of the sword/poles off the floor.

"where's your armor?" there was a cruel curiosity in her voice.

i grinned at her, by now the entire kendo club was watching this fight, to watch the arrogant male get his ass beaten. to be honest they kind of reminded me of how the hunters used to be, but only at the moment. most of the club was actually pretty nice, they just thought i was being arrogant. and while that may be true, it was rightly placed arrogance. "don't need it against you" i said matter-of-factly.

half gasped, half laughed. i really couldn't tell who did what. she glared at me before charging without warning.

i smiled as i side-stepped her first strike. the second was a diagonal upwards strike, and i ducked beneath it. she brought it straight down and i smiled as i rolled to the right. i was doing this all at a leisurely pace, as if i had all the time in the world. she growled again "how are you doing that! nobody's able to dodge my attacks!" she yelled at me.

i flashed a cocky smirk her way. "please, why do you think they sent me to the best kendo school?" i asked them. "Perseus Jackson, best swordsman in the kingdom of primordialis at your service" i said with a cheesy bow.

she gaped at me, she had likely not heard of me so was clearly debating in her head whether or not to believe me. of course, i had not participated in any tournaments, but being me, i was obviously the best swordsman in most likely the world. it was times like these i cherished, where i wasn't chaos or order, nor void. i could lock their memories away. like when i was order i only had his memories, same with chaos etc. however if i wished i could use their memories. it was kind of like a setting i guess you could say but it just felt nice to feel at least partially human again.

she growled at me, choosing not to believe me. "fight me as hard as you can!" she yelled at me.

i fake winced "you'll regret saying that" i informed her, before springing forwards at inhuman speeds, slashing so fast it looked like i was coming from five directions at once. without allowing her time to recover i started running around her, swinging at different exposed limbs and body parts, and for the most part just beating her up.

i smiled as i reappeared in front of her with my sword at her face mask. she looked like she was about to say something before a boy (who's name i never bothered to learn) ran through the door. "suguha!" he called, waving his arms.

he noticed with amusement the look of annoyance overcoming the shock on sugu's face as she realised he had called her by her last name. he paled suddenly as he realised what he was going to tell her. he threw the sword down, barely noticing the enraged shouts of his former 'opponent', more like practice dummy.

he ran quickly towards the door, not listening to the boy explaining the situation to sugu. after he had gotten out of the school he could hear sugu running down the halls. i started running behind her as she came into my view. "sugu, i need to tell you something" i said, trying to grab her attention.

"now is not the best time!" she growled out. i could briefly make out tears flying behind her form.

"no, like i _really_ need to tell you something" i said.

she briefly looked back, enough to glare at me. "whatever it is it can wait!" she snapped at me.

i sighed, looks like kazuto would have to be shipped to the hospital, and he would have to tell her there.

so i ran with her the rest of the way back to her house, she had run a mile and a half in seven minutes, she was _really_ dedicated. they got to her house just as he was on a stretcher being carried out the door, i slid to my knees next to sugu, who was on her knees simply looking at her cousin as he was shipped off, i clenched my fists, he didn't deserve someone as nice as sugu. just because he found out that they were cousins he had to push her away! like that changed anything, didn't he see how hurt she was when he basically ignored her? now, here she was shredding tears over his body, would he even do the same?

i mentally berated myself. sure, he ignored her but even he would cry if she died. but that still didn't mean anything. she was so nice to him dammit! he barely talked to her!

he knew she would follow him to the end of the world, it was undeserved loyalty. his soldiers, he was confident, would follow him to the end of the world, but he was on the battlefield with them, and kazuto completely ignored her. i grit my teeth as i followed sugu into the ambulance. i wrapped my arms around her in an embrace, letting her cry into my shoulder. the next thing i remember was that it was a few hours later, and she was finally over her shock.

he sat next to sugu as she did her homework. he hadn't done his, he knew it was pointless with what would happen. "thank you" she said suddenly. he blinked in confusion, what was she thanking him for. he rolled his eyes as he realised what it was about, he was becoming as dense as angel on a bad day.

he smiled "no problem, now about that thing i need to tell you.." he trailed off.

she looked at him expectantly. he smiled sheepishly. how could he say this 'yeah, you know how i've been with you the last few years? i'm actually not human' he sighed "it's easier this way" i spoke as i tapped her on the forehead, causing her to pass out in my arms. it would show her some of the bigger parts of my life, every time i was in front of the olympians up to the point where i was becoming ponos as an entity, not just a pseudonym. technically, he was literally ponos and nobody else. it was like that when he split his essences for a very long time and rejoined, it was like they were never different people. he had been chaos, percy jackson and order all at the same time since the beginning of existence, they had been born three parts of one soul. that's what it felt like now. so, while he gained memories, she would see visions. about a minute later she was up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

he could tell she was thinking that it was a _very_ strange dream, but he needed to fix that. "sugu" he said. she looked over to him and he noticed the way she looked at him was quite different. "that was real" he said slowly.

she sighed as she rubbed her eyes, obviously trying to wake up. i pulled her hands away from her face.

"look me in the eyes" i commanded. "you are not in a dream" i said forcefully, she needed this to snap out of it.

her eyes widened as she looked at him, since when had her dreams been conscious? he sighed as he snapped his fingers, suddenly sugu felt an instinct completely overwhelm her body. no matter how much she tried, she couldn't make herself believe this was a dream.

she stared at him "so- you- bu- pe-." she became a stuttering mess. the door opened, most likely a nurse telling them it was closing time. with a thought she stopped walking in, hell, all time stopped. not even _primordials_ could tell that time was frozen, the only one that might sense it was chronos, and he would most likely know his father had done it for some reason or the other, though he would probably freak out. after all, he hadn't been seen in this universe in trillions of years, his children only getting glimpses of him. hell, he would probably jump to the conclusion of there being other deities before that happened.

he rolled his eyes as he realised she was still trying to process it. sometimes humans could be _slow_. he snapped his fingers, speeding up her thought process drastically. "so… you're telling me, that my percy, is the first being… ever." she finished.

he shrugged "essentially" he agreed, though perked up at the 'my percy' part. she probably hadn't even realised she had said it.

she moved to get off her chair, realising what she was doing he immediately extinguished the thought of bowing in her mind, being very careful not to look for anything else in her mind. as soon as it was out, another thought to bow appeared even though they were best friends. he marveled at how high the mortals held him. he had given the giants knowledge of his power, and as a way to appease him, they spread his deeds all throughout primordialis. they exaggerated how he 'singlehandedly' brought canada to peace in their time of war. (they weren't at war at the time, that he could remember. plus, he had a 200 person army when marching on olympus, max.) and marched them for olympus. they didn't talk _at all_ about how he had betrayed the king of the gods or the others.

the one thing they did get semi-right though, was his power. he made up _everything._ well, you might be wondering how, seeing as how primordials made up most things. his children were just tiny slivers of him, everything was. he was _everything_ , everything you could think of, that was him.

he sighed as he told her verbally not to bow, dulling the thought. "sugu, that was me, i have an offer for you" he said slowly. her still enhanced brain was processing this all fastly and she slowly nodded. "while i _can_ get kazuto out of the game, without him, every person in the game will die. i can guarantee you that he will survive, and any friends you might have in there. even if they die, i will make sure they are in a coma at worst" he promised.

tears started falling down her cheeks again. "b-but what about kazuto!" she objected, determined to see her brother again. he pulled her into an embrace as he shushed her.

"i can get you into the game without anyone noticing, you can do anything with him there. alright?" he assured her.

"thank you my-" he cut her off.

"no need for the 'my lord' stuff, we're still friends, right?" he verified. she nodded slowly, she was still shocked by this despite how fast her brain was moving.

"look, i'm going to do something that will feel a little weird to you, i'm going to split your consciousness, so you can be with your brother but at school at the same time, i'll do the same for myself. then, i'll put us in the game." he said.

she frowned. "b-but, i'm just mortal, how can you do that?" she asked him.

he rolled his eyes. "sugu, i can make you into a primordial with a thought" he reminded her, causing her to blush a faint pink.

with that, he snapped, and a feeling like no other entered sugu.

 **hello me peeps. i was planning on making this longer, but i thought this would be good for an intro. well, sugu's about to enter the game, i wonder what kirito's reaction will be!**


	2. bye

This story is going down, EVERY story is going down on my profile. i sucked at writing, that's that. however, that said, my stories averaged like 10 reviews, but many more favorites/follows than most stories that have more reviews than this one. so RIP these stories. they're gone. thank you to those who DID review. ive been wanting to do this for a while, but just got my computer back. Shoutout to Allegra M and Hostiel for providing me with hours of entertaining conversation, even if hostiel did become a harry potter bitch. like wat a skrub. links to both their profiles are on mine

Signing out, probably for the last time (might try some other shit), it's That fucking random guy, or whichever of like 8 names you know me by


End file.
